Promises of Truth
by Joey Bermuda Ketail
Summary: Definition: St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys - first-rate institution for hopeless cases; a place for the mental. After Harry gets whisked after to a place for mental by his Uncle, his meets a very, very strange person. Book 5


Promises of Truth

Summary – Definition: St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys - first-rate institution for hopeless cases; a place for the mental. After Harry gets whisked after to a place for mental by his Uncle, his meets a very, very strange person. Book 5

Chapter 1 – Whisked away

**A/N: I would like to start this off by saying thank you to anyone who ever bothered to read this! I was scrolling through Harry Potter crossovers when I went to Death Note and saw that all the one's that looked good were either Ryuzaki x Harry or Harry!is!L and I'm really getting tired of that shit so I decided to make my own. Also, there aren't that many of this crossover so I'm like, what the hell? Let's do this bra. So here it is! There will be NOT ROMANCE UNLESS WANTED! And only Yaoi please if. Please Review and tell me what you want, what's good, what's bad, if you like or if you hate. I even accept flames anytime. Anything to help me with my writing. I may be twelve but please do NOT hold back on what you want to say. And if you need answers, please ask when you review! Just no asking if this is going to happen or 'please don't do that'. BUT! I WILL do suggestions. Sometimes, they're good. But it really pisses me off when someone says 'Please be easy on me. This is my first fanfiction.' Really? I bet you all my money (Which is a surprising amount for a twelve yr. old.) that that writer…was a stupid person with no confidence. Unlike them, I have some confidence. My first fanfiction is the most popular then my others, going to about 250 some favorites. Sorry for the long A/N! I apologize for an incorrect spelling.**

**By the way, this will not be Slash. Also, this is NOT a Knight x Harry. You don't get it now but you will later. I have a reason for making Knight like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is also a complicated fanfiction! Lots of confusion and explaining.**

* * *

He couldn't believe it. His uncle had actually done it. What had Harry Potter's uncle done? He had sent him to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys - first-rate institution for hopeless cases; a place for the mental, otherwise known as the ICB. Harry didn't know _how _he had done it. He just did. Harry didn't _care _how he had done it. The only thing that mattered though…Was that he _had_ done it.

So, here he is, sitting down in a purely white chair, in front of a purely white desk, in a purely white room, with a purely white man ('Not to be racist'). But literally, this guy was purely white. He was an albino. He was also a doctor here. The man was fairly young. He looked to be seventeen at the most but the look in his eyes told you otherwise. His snow white hair reached inches above his shoulder, slightly curly, framing his handsome face. His eyes were light Sky blue and he had a slight smile on his face. He was defiantly tall, no doubt. Harry guessed that he _had _to be at least 6'7". Yes, he was just that tall. He was wearing a long white doctors' coat and hands stuffed inside of his side pockets. Harry snapped out of his daze when the albino started talking.

"Harry Potter, correct?" The handsome man had said. Harry was suddenly glad that he wasn't in the wizarding world. It wasn't just the normal glad though. He felt as if all despair was suck out of him. He felt…really, really, happy. He felt like he could take on Voldemort at the moment and win with ease. He forgot his anger at his friends and of what he felt as though the burden of the Boy-who-lived had just lifted off his shoulders, allowing him a rest. Harry nodded in response, trying hard not to squeal from the new emotion. The man chuckled.

"Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Potter." Harry blushed. No one had ever been _this _polite to him, not counting the wizarding world, to where he was known by almost everyone. He felt so happy! Someone wouldn't be treating him like some kind of prince that was found years later after being kidnapped.

"J-Just Harry is fine, sir." He stammered and slightly looked down, trying to hide his blush. Inside, he was squealing with happiness. The man…really was handsome. Harry didn't even bother to estimate the age gap.

"Well then, Harry," The Doctor purred as he leaned forward, chin resting on folded hands. Harry melted at the albino's deep voice when he said his name. His heart was beating faster and faster and it wouldn't slow down. "My name is Theodore Nicholas Knight." –Tilt of head and small smirk– "Pleasure." Harry nearly fainted. He was so hot! Harry couldn't lie that his face at the moment could rival tomatoes.

"W-what should I call you, sir?" Harry asked. He felt as if he would explode if he was in here any longer. Knight smiled, making Harry's ears explode.

"Just anything you want. I don't mind." Knight leaned back against his white chair, making his pure white hair move off more to the side, showing more of his face. Harry literally deflated. He couldn't handle any more of this sex-god! "Though," Knight smiled at him and tilted his head once more. "You can call me Theo, Nick, Knight, or just plain old 'Doctor'."

Harry exploded but set to think for a small amount of time. Nick…He x'ed that out. It reminded him too much of nearly headless Nick and he didn't want to think of Hogwarts at the moment, nor Nick (the ghost). If he called his new hot Doctor Nick…Oh, that'd be just plain disgusting. He would be thinking of Nick the headless ghost instead of Nick the Hot Doctor. Theo…It reminded him of Theodore Nott from Slytherin and, as he said, no Hogwarts at the moment. So…Knight or Doctor. Well, that much was obvious.

"I'll call you Knight." Harry blurted out before he immediately blushed and snapped his hand to his mouth quicker than a Venus fly trap to a fly. Knight just laughed a really sexy laugh that made Harry fell even more embarrassed of himself. He suddenly felt thankful to his Uncle for sending him here. He had never felt happiness like this before.

"Alright then, Harry, let's get started." Knight smiled softly and opened a drawer and pulling some papers out. "It seems your uncle had sent you here for…" His eyes scanned the paper as Harry inwardly sweat dropped. Stupid Uncle Vernon. But, nonetheless, he was somewhat happy uncle had sent him here. Now he knew a sex-god! "…delusions about a wizarding world that you are famous in for killing a dark wizard…"

Silence engulfed the room.

_'What the…? How does Uncle Vernon even know that much about the wizarding world?' _Was the first thought that went through Harry's mind but then realized that he sounded like a true delusional child. Harry immediately regained the blush that had finally died down. God, he felt so embarrassed. He sounded so stupid the way Vernon described him.

"Well! That tells us much to know!" Harry looked up at Knight was an unreadable face. Was this hot man serious? Was he just playing around? But what did it matter? All that mattered was that this man was friggin hot! Knight was _his _Knight!

…God, he sounded like Hermione when she adored Lockhart.

"It also says for crimes…" Knight trailed off as he placed the paper on top at the bottom "Stealing, assault, and threatening to kill your cousin." Harry couldn't believe it! God, he hated his living family! He looked down guilty. Even if he had never committed these crimes, he now had a bad impression in front of Knight. Knight seemed to have read his expression.

"Ah," Knight waved his hand in the air. "Don't feel guilty! I've seen and heard _way_ worse!"

"Okay," Knight stood and walked over to the white door. God, he hated white now! "Let's get you all set up and you can meet your new roommate!" Harry stiffened. He had a roommate?! Knight chuckled, seeming to read Harry's thoughts. "Don't worry about your roommate. He's a very likable person, even though he is a bit of an antisocial, aside from the fact he killed thousands of people with a small black book (or so the story goes). But really, he is! He's very handsome, smart, amazing deduction powers, can read a person easily, knows what's going around, like who's good or bad, and wants to bring the world to justice." Harry was befuddled. His roommate kills people?! With a small black book?! And why was Knight acting so…different when he talked about his new roommate? "Let's get going!" Knight chirped happily. Harry stood and walked over with Knight out the door to see the, once again, white hallway. It was fairly long but you could still see the end of the hallway, even with Harry's eyesight.

They walked down the hallway and, in no time, came to the end. They had passed dozens of grey door ('Finally! Something other than white! I fear that people may have not been able to see the doors!') At the end was a door. it was a plain white ('Eww!') door but some inches bigger than most. Knight grabbed the handles and easily pulled in open. Several heading inside swerved their way. Harry gulped.

It was the cafeteria.

Harry, being the center of attention, felt some sweat drop behind his neck. But then he noticed, it was only one person who was looking directly at him. Most head were looking towards Knight. But…the teen staring at him…it was unnerving. He felt as though the person was looking into his soul. Getting the courage to look at the person who was staring at him, he lifted his head. As soon as he did, he regretted it. He felt numb. He felt as though he couldn't move. Those sharp, cold brown eyes…He felt as though they were testing him. He felt weak all of a sudden. Unlike Knight, this person made him feel as though he could die any moment. He felt as though he was left alone. Like everyone had abandoned him. Like they expected better, and when they saw that he was like this, they would walk away. He felt like a toddler walking into a battle field. Suddenly, all his burdens were stuffed back on his shoulders. He felt it again. The looks people from the wizarding world gave him. He felt like…like he was expected to win a war…which he was. It hurt to know. He tries to ignore it…but it's just too hard to ignore it. Harry looked straight into those cold eyes. It felt like forever but in reality, it was only a few seconds.

Then they softened.

Those cold eyes…softened. Harry had never expected it. No way. If anything, he would be surprised if that person was a death eater. They certainly had the eyes of one. But now, those brown eyes had gotten warm and now Harry wasn't so sure if this guy could be a Death Eater. Harry, knocked out of his trance, took a look at the person that was staring at him. It was a teenager. A very handsome teenager. He had silky, tame light brown hair that seemed to stray a bit to the left. He was on the tall side but still not as tall as Knight. He was wearing the traditional (at least in here) white dress shirt and pants. He was bare foot, as were most people in here, except those who wore white socks. He looks and acts smart. Harry could tell he held much pride with the way he presented himself; back strait, chin up. He seemed like a very amazing role model. The only flaw here was that he was stationed here.

"-so I would like you all too please be nice to Harry here." Knight finished off what he was saying as Harry started to take the world around reality. Knight had introduced him. Knight then faced Harry. "Now, Harry, I'm going to leave you here with you roommate. He's going to show you around and show you the room you guys are going to share, 'kay? I'll probably see you later to give you your pills. See ya later!" He placed a clipboard that Harry hadn't seen him carry over his shoulder. He faced the group of kids. "Raito! Can you come over here! This is your new roommate!"

The kid that had been staring at Harry stood.

**Tsuzuku**

**(To be continued)**

* * *

**Welp, that's it! Next chapter is going to be when Harry meets Raito and they get to know each other (somewhat). Raito explains many things that are very important! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


End file.
